


Desperate Times

by kaynibbler16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has a small problem and Ladybug won't leave her partner behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that I couldn't get out of my head. :)

Ladybug stared at the tiny figure standing on the palm of her hand in complete shock. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” she said.

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head. “Guess I wasn’t quick enough. What do we do now?”

“We? Chat, you’re sixteen centimeters tall! If I lost sight of you, even for a moment, you could get stepped on. You’ll have to sit this one out.” Ladybug set her partner down on a nearby bench, before turning her attention back to the akuma.

Only, it wasn’t there.

“Where’d it go?” Ladybug scanned the nearby area, but the akuma was no where in sight.

“Must be going after Chloé,” Chat said as he attempted to climb off the bench. “A little help?”

Ladybug sighed and walked over to him, holding out her hand so he could climb onto her palm. “Fantastic. I wonder how many akumas this makes that were caused by Chloé?”

“Twelve, I think. But that’s not the problem right now.”

“You’re right. We need to find Chloé before the akuma does. I wonder where she would be this time of day?”

“We could always try Le Grand Paris,” Chat said, pointing in the direction of the hotel. “Doesn’t she live there?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ladybug was about to grab her yo-yo when she realized something. “How am I supposed to carry you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to accidentally drop you in case the akuma attacks and I don’t want to just leave you behind.” Ladybug contemplated her options when a thought struck her. “My hair ribbons.”

“What about them?”

Ladybug pulled out one of her ribbons and her hair fell across her neck. “Tie this around your waist. Make sure it’s a secure knot.”

“Okay.” Chat sounded reluctant, but did as she asked. “Is this good?”

Ladybug smiled and picked up both ends of the ribbon, Chat swinging back and forth as she did so. She brought the ribbon up to her neck and tied the two ends securely together. “There. Now I don’t have to worry about you getting lost.”

“M-my lady?” Chat called out to her. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s fine. Just keep your hands and feet where I can see them. Now, hold on.”

They managed to make it just in time to catch the akuma off guard. Ladybug knocked the akuma’s weapon out of its hands, but was unable to reach the object containing the tainted butterfly. Luckily, Chat Noir’s staff still worked and he was able to knock the sparkly barrette from the akuma’s hair. Ladybug crushed it under her foot.

After all was said and done, and Chat Noir was returned to normal size, the two congratulated each other on another job well done.

“Well, my lady, it’s been an honor,” Chat said, a pink tinge peeking out from underneath his mask. “I-I need to go now.”

Ladybug knew she shouldn’t but really couldn’t help teasing the poor kitty. “What’s the matter, Chat? You look a little flustered there. Everything alright?”

“I’m fine! Perfect! Wonderful! I’ll be seeing you around, or well…” He trailed off, scratching his neck nervously.

Ladybug smiled and winked at him. “Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the ladybugs bite.”

He turned bright red. “You-you too! Good day, no, night! Goodnight, my lady!”

Ladybug watched his retreating back and giggled. “Sweet dreams, kitty.”


End file.
